


Free Day (NSFW)

by MADAR4CORE



Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, TobiIzu, TobiIzuWeek, TobiIzuWeek2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAR4CORE/pseuds/MADAR4CORE
Summary: ¿Qué tan calientes pueden ponerse las cosas entre Uchiha y Senju después de una noche con alcohol de por medio?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127960
Kudos: 9





	Free Day (NSFW)

Percibió el chackra de aquel ninja antes de que picase a la puerta.

Tobirama se encontraba sentado tomándose una bebida mientras trataba de despertarse del todo, era temprano y había sido una noche muy larga. Aún no recordaba muy bien todos los detalles, su idea era ir a cenar a casa de los Uchiha con su hermano por puro compromiso pero unos platos por aquí y unos chupitos por allá habían derivado en unas horas que aún bailaban confusas en su mente.

Tenía el vago recuerdo de sentir mucho calor en su rostro mientras hacía bromas y se reía de las ajenas, totalmente relajado a pesar de encontrarse en una casa cuyos habitantes siempre le incomodaban y no le transmitían confianza. Era consciente de que el menor de los Uchiha, Izuna, había estado especialmente cercano a él durante esas horas, también era perfectamente consciente de que no le había molestado ni lo más mínimo, llegando incluso a buscar a propósito momentos donde acercase desinteresadamente.

Definitivamente, se le había ido la cabeza completamente por el alcohol.

Levantándose perezosamente del sillón, se dirigió a la puerta sabiendo quien estaba del otro lado. No lo admitiría jamás pero su pulso tembló ligeramente antes de llevar la mano al pomo y abrir.

-Izuna – murmuró - ¿qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente de lado, como tratando de decir que ni él mismo lo sabía. Entró en la casa cuando Tobirama se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar mirando hacia el suelo, sin querer afrontar sus verdaderas intenciones en aquel momento.

¿Por qué había ido hasta casa del Senju sin haberse siquiera acostado? Era una pregunta de sencilla respuesta, pero Izuna no quería afrontarlo. Cuando se le pasaron ligeramente los efectos del alcohol comenzó a ser consciente de lo ocurrido durante la noche, de los “inocentes” roces que había tenido con el albino y de cómo iba a buscarle y provocarle cuando su hermano parecía no estar mirando. Simplemente quería pedirle perdón y aclarar que todo aquello había sido únicamente culpa de los chupitos ¿verdad?

Sinceramente, esa excusa ni él mismo se la creía.

-Solo vine a verte – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Tobirama arqueó una ceja ante el comportamiento de Izuna. ¿Por qué se le veía tan agitado? No se le escapó el detalle de morderse el labio o el de estar jugando con los dedos de las manos. ¿Estaba nervioso por algo? Quería decirle que lo de la noche anterior, aquel jueguecito constante, había sido producto de beber cosas que no debía, pero algo en él le hizo tener la boca cerrada y no pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-Bueno… Aquí me tienes – fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

“Idiota” pensó dándose palmadas mentales en la cara por haber dicho aquella tontería.

-Si… Aquí estás.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos se estaba luciendo con comentarios sarcásticos y llenos de ingenio como acostumbraban a hablarse normalmente. Sin embargo, dándose cuenta de que aquello no llegaría a ningún lado, Izuna hizo de tripas corazón y trató de reencaminar la conversación a donde él realmente quería llegar.

-Venía para hablar de nuestro… contacto – trató de parecer seguro de sí mismo – lo que pasó por la noche, quiero decir.

-¿Qué pasó? – Tobirama trataba de hacerse el loco.

-Oh vamos, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ayer estuvimos más cercanos que de costumbre, casi como si tonteásemos entre nosotros – afirmó con vehemencia el Uchiha. De perdidos al río…

-Ayer ambos nos excedimos con la bebida, no creo que debamos tener en cuenta nada de lo que estás pensado.

-¿Te gustan los hombres, Tobirama?

El albino se atragantó con la bebida que estaba tomando.

-¿Q-qué? – preguntó tosiendo.

-Que si te gust…

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Te entendí a la primera! ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Izuna volvió a morderse el labio, los nervios habían vuelto a su cuerpo. Hizo esa pregunta sin pensar demasiado, un impulso que ahora le estaba poniendo en un aprieto. Sin embargo, era algo que había estado rondando por su cabeza toda la mañana. Si alguno de los estereotipos que se les asignaban a los Uchiha se podía confirmar en Izuna, ese era claramente la impulsividad. La gran mayoría de las veces se metía en situaciones incómodas como aquella porque no tenía apenas filtro entre su mente y su boca, hablando muchas veces de más.

Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho y Tobirama seguía esperando una repuesta.

El Uchiha, haciendo caso omiso a la vocecita que le gritaba en su cabeza que aquello era una mala idea, se acercó lentamente al albino y acarició con calma la goma de sus pantalones, dedicándole una mirada profunda.

-Es simple curiosidad – murmuró mientras disfrutaba del contacto con su piel.

Observó como Tobirama se quedaba quieto como una estatua, en tensión evidente pero sin apartarse y romper el contacto. Esa señal la interpretó como carta blanca para aumentar el toque, deslizando las manos por su cadera hasta que reposaban en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Que Uchiha tan curioso – gimió el Senju ante aquel contacto.

-No te imaginas cuánto.

Izuna acortó aún más la distancia entre ambos, hasta sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y dejó que una de sus manos se deslizase por dentro del pantalón del albino, agarrando con ganas su culo, lo cual provocó un gemido ahogado en su boca, gemido que Izuna acalló besándole.

Al principio Tobirama se quedó inmóvil, procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, apenas tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y responder al beso con ganas, permitiendo incluso que el portador del sharingan jugase con su lengua, dejando claro quien estaba dominando en aquel beso. Le apretó contra él y notó un bulto duro clavársele, lo cual hizo que abriese mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

-No soy de hierro ¿sabes? – Dijo Izuna al separarse un poco para tomar aire – estoy así desde hace horas por tu culpa.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga?

-Follarme – su voz apenas fue un susurro ronco antes de besarle con más fiereza.

Aquella orden llegó directa a la entrepierna de Tobirama, que se despertó y endureció al momento. No estaba seguro de si era buena idea pero en esos momentos la imagen del Uchiha desnudo en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y gimiendo mientras le ofrecía su entrada únicamente a él, fue suficiente para que el instinto se apoderase del albino y le empujase contra el sofá.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes – dijo con firmeza.

Esa frase fue el pistoletazo de salida para el Uchiha, que sonrió con picardía antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa con rapidez. Hizo un gesto a su compañero para que se sentase y disfrutase del espectáculo.

Primero se quitó lentamente la camiseta, dejando a la vista unos bonitos y marcados músculos producto de un entrenamiento duro desde hacía años. Se acarició el torso con lentitud, gimiendo de vez en cuando al rozarse uno de sus rosados pezones, los cuales comenzó a pellizcar bajo la atenta mirada de Tobirama, que no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de aquello.

Sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron el siguiente paso, los deslizó por sus piernas con tranquilidad, sonriendo con triunfo al ver la ansiedad del Senju por observar lo que estaba ocultando debajo de aquella ropa. Cuando su erección quedó liberada, se la agarró con fuerza y le dio unos lentos movimientos, volviendo a gemir ante el placer que estaba proporcionándose.

-Aún no – dijo cuando vio que Tobirama iba a levantarse – deja que me toque para ti.

Aquellas palabras le volvieron loco. Se quitó con rapidez su propia ropa y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo del Uchiha, imaginando que era aquella mano quien le tocaba con avidez y firmeza.

-Ven – jadeó tras unos segundos.

Izuna obedeció, se acercó y se puso de rodillas a la altura de aquel miembro, jadeando de solo imaginar metérselo en la boca. Sacó la lengua y le dio unas tímidas lamidas a la punta, haciendo que Tobirama cogiese aire con fuerza y lo soltase en un gemido ronco.

-Que bien sabes, ojalá probarte al completo.

Todas las palabras obscenas que Izuna le decía hacían un efecto directo en su entrepierna, sintiendo oleadas de placer constante cada vez que su miembro desaparecía en la boca del Uchiha. Le agarró del pelo para marcar el ritmo, con cuidado de no provocarle arcadas. Sin embargo, a Izuna no parecía importarle lo más mínimo, pues suplicó por mayor fiereza. Sin pensarlo demasiado, le empujó contra su pene con mayor profundidad, haciendo que se lo tragase prácticamente entero con cada movimiento.

-Si sigues así…

A pesar de las palabras del albino, Izuna no aflojó el ritmo, continuó chupando y succionando hasta que escuchó un pequeño grito salir de la boca de su compañero y notó cómo un líquido salado inundaba su garganta. Con una sonrisa triunfal, le miró fijamente y tragó, para seguir después dando lamidas al glande y terminar de limpiarlo.

-Uchiha… - gimió Tobirama.

-Aún no he terminado contigo.

Con una sonrisa lobuna, Izuna se sentó en el sofá y empujó al albino sobre él, indicándole silenciosamente que se sentase a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a besar y morder la fina piel alrededor de su cuello, parándose a dejar pequeñas marcas por diferentes zonas. Mientras tanto, jugaba perezosamente pellizcando los pezones del Senju, hasta que se le endurecieron lo suficiente.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba tenerte así – gimió contra su piel – tan desnudo, vulnerable y tentador para mí.

Alzó una de sus manos en frente del rostro del albino, dándole unos suaves toques en los labios para que abriese la boca e introducirle un par de dedos.

-Eso es, lo estás haciendo bien – le premió cuando Tobirama empezó a chuparlos – vas a hacer que pierda la cordura.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente humedecidos, los sacó con lentitud de la boca del albino, observando como un fino hilo de saliva caía entre ambos.

-Joder – gimió ante el erotismo de la escena.

Dirigió esos dedos a la entrada de Tobirama, tocando y acariciando a los alrededores para dejar ver cuáles eran sus intenciones. Al no escuchar queja alguna proveniente de él, introdujo uno hasta la mitad.

-¡Ah! – gritó el albino al sentir la intrusión.

-Shhh, relájate, voy a darte el paraíso en unos momentos – gruñó Izuna haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no penetrarle como un salvaje al instante.

Le metió por completo el primer dedo, jugando a simular penetraciones mientras usaba la boca para dejar mordidas por el cuerpo del contrario. Introdujo el segundo una vez observó como Tobirama parecía acostumbrarse a aquella sensación y los empezó a mover en círculos y abriéndolos imitando el movimiento de una tijera.

-Te estás dilatando tan bien… - murmuró contra su piel.

-Dame más – suplicó ansioso por sentir algo más que unos dedos en su interior.

Izuna aprovechó el líquido que había estado saliendo de su miembro producto de la excitación que sentía para lubricarse el pene, ya que no tenían nada más allí y no estaba dispuesto a parar aquello para ir a buscarlo.

Con cuidado, alineó su miembro con la entrada de Tobirama y, agarrándole de las caderas como punto de apoyo, le fue empujando contra él poco a poco.

El albino gritó al notar aquello y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por el repentino dolor. Aquella sensación era totalmente distinta a lo que podría haberse imaginado. Miró con sufrimiento a Izuna, que le acarició con suavidad el pelo tratando de transmitirle calma.

-Aguanta un poco, rey, se te pasará en unos minutos.

Tobirama le hizo caso, trató de concentrarse en otras cosas que no fuese el dolor que sentía besando los labios del contrario, que correspondió con ansia al gesto. Se estuvieron besando continuamente hasta que el albino dejó de percibir dolor y comenzó a moverse ligeramente, instando a Izuna a continuar.

-Móntame – fue la petición directa de éste.

El Senju no se hizo de rogar, estando en aquella postura le sería mucho más fácil marcar él mismo el ritmo y la intensidad. Comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando mientras los dedos del Uchiha se clavaban en sus caderas, escuchando los gemidos de placer que salían de su boca.

-Tan apretado y húmedo solo para mí… - susurró Izuna cegado por las sensaciones.

-Solo para ti… – se escuchó decir a si mismo Tobirama, totalmente absorto en aquel momento.

En cierto momento, cuando Tobirama estaba reposando unos segundos sobre el Uchiha, éste le agarró con más fuerza de las caderas y profundizó la embestida, comenzando a mover su propia cadera en círculos estando totalmente enterrado en el albino.

Un grito ahogado salió de los labios del albino, sintió como su visión se nublaba momentáneamente y como una bomba de placer estallaba en su interior.

-Te presento a tu próstata – bromeó Izuna al percatarse de lo que había pasado – parece un poco tímida pero seguro que consigo que nos llevemos bien.

-Muy gracioso – ironizó Tobirama – pero… vuelve a hacerlo.

-Vaya, vaya, rey, asique con exigencias…

El Uchiha sonrió de lado antes de repetir el mismo movimiento, provocando un gritó aún más alto que el anterior en Tobirama. Continuó así varios minutos más, entregándose totalmente a la sensación de placer que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

-Me voy a correr – anunció Izuna tratando con todas sus fuerzas de aguantar.

Tobirama abrió la boca para responder, pero una ola de placer le atravesó el cuerpo como si de un rayo se tratase y solo alcanzó a apretar los músculos de su entrada antes de que el orgasmo le alcanzase. Gimiendo como un loco se dejó llevar por el cúmulo de sensaciones, notando como expulsaba semen de su miembro manchándoles a ambos con ello.

Para Izuna aquello fue su detonante personal, apretó los dientes y se vació con fiereza dentro del albino, sin quitar ni un solo momento la vista de aquel abdomen tan apetecible siendo rociado de semen.

Tras unos minutos en los cuales ambos ninjas no podían hacer otra cosa diferente a jadear y tratar de calmar sus respiraciones, el Uchiha sonrió ligeramente antes de darle un suave beso en los labios al albino.

-Se me viene a la cabeza que quizá emborracharte más a menudo no sería tan mala idea.

-Cállate – fue la única respuesta que le dio Tobirama antes de tumbarle sobre el sofá y colocarse encima de él – ahora creo que me toca a mi ¿no?


End file.
